


The Original Heretics

by KonMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mikaelson Drama, More tags to be added, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Family, Original Mikaelson Characters, Plot Divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMikaelson/pseuds/KonMikaelson
Summary: In the 1700's two children were rescued by the Original Family, taken in by them, nurtured by them, and raised by them. So when a family member, one of the only undaggered, asks for help from halfway across the globe of course they'll help. Whoever pissed of their family would learn that they don't only anger one member of the Mikaelson clan, they anger them all and  the two children taken in by them have no qualms of slaughtering an entire town in defense of their family. Family comes first, Always & and Forever.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Nolan stop eating my damn fries, bitch I paid for them,” a dark haired beauty yelled, snatching the plate of fries from her companions grasp. She made a show of grabbing a handful of them and eating them in front of them

Her companion snarled viciously at the action. “Well maybe Victoria, if you had shared them when I had asked politely I wouldn’t have to keep eating your fries,” Nolan finished, dark brown eyes alight with mirth. The man made a show of rolling up his hoodie sleeve before snatching the plate back from her.

Victoria’s nostrils flared in anger. She stood up, chair screeching back from the force, and slammed on the table nearly cracking it from the force. “You little-.” the woman’s rant was interrupted by her phone ringing.

She glared at her companion, ignoring the cheeky grin sent her way, and took out her phone from it where it had previously rested in her pocket. She spared a glance at the screen, absent mindedly moving a stand of curly hair away from her. Blue eyes widened as she checked the Caller ID and slowly turned the phone towards Nolan. He stood up at the name, moving closer to stand next to her. She sighed and picked up the phone, wondering what warranted such a call.

“Hello ‘Llijah.” Victoria said into the phone, moving to sit back down. A quick glance showed her companion doing the same. She spared another quick glance around the bar they were in, making sure no one was around to listen in.

A cultured voice, one that held power even when speaking to loved ones, spoke. "I need you and your twin to come to Mystic Falls,” His voice broke no argument. Victoria shared a confused glance with her twin. Elijah had not used such a tone with them since the 1700s, when there were still but children in a world filled with endless possibilities. To use such a tone with them would mean something serious had to have happened.

Her twin stood up the moment Elijah spoke. He would not be going to a backwater state in the middle of nowhere, for no reason. “Why the fuck do you need us in Mystic Falls of all places. You’re an Original, whatever problem you have you could surely sort out by yourself. Having trouble in your old age?” Nolan ranted. Unless it was serious there was no way in hell he would be going back to the States. Family wasn't that important in the slightest, not when he could be enjoying the beaches of New Zealand.

Elijah sighed heavily into the phone, and both of them could already hear the frustration in his voice. “Listen, I wouldn't be asking the two of you for help if it wasn't serious. I-.” Victoria cut Elijah off before he could finish. Not many would dare to do so but those were the perks of being family.

“We would be inclined to help you but you see, Nolan and I are in New Zealand enjoying ourselves underneath the sun.” Victoria replied, starting to eat once more, not caring if it annoyed Elijah.

Clearly what little patience Elijah had left gave out, the volume of his voice increasing exponentially. “It’s about Niklaus!” The twins looked at the phone shocked that he had raised his voice, something he hadn't done in decades. Whatever had happened was serious it seems. “I need you to come here soon, this is a fight for our family. Always and Forever.” and with that parting statement he hung up, leaving the twins to stare at the phone in disbelief.

Victoria looked down at her phone before pocketing it and standing up. “Guess we’re going to Virginia dear brother.”

Her twin stood up, a sneer already plastered across his face. “Fucking backwater shithole. This better be important.” With a careless swipe of his hand, money was left on the counter. The two left the bar before disappearing quicker than the human eye could follow. Whatever Elijah needed, it was clearly important. It always is when family is involved.

Victoria and Nolan were making their way down to Mystic falls, compelling a stranger to drive them there. Neither were in the mood to drive from the Airport to Mystic Falls, especially Victoria. She was a bitch with jetlag. Her twin on the other hand was completely unbothered, laying across the backseat tapping away on his phone. That was until it started ringing.

Nolan’s brown eyes stared at the screen for a second, the idea of letting it ring was o so tempting. However it was Elijah and it wasn't the best idea to ignore family, especially not one that asked them to come all the way here. He idly nudged his twin with his foot before answering the call.

“Hey ‘Lijah, what's going on?,” he answered, kicking harder at his twin so she could wake the hell up.  
“How far are you from Mystic Falls?” Elijah asked. Nolan sighed, it was always straight to the point with the Original.

“That’s it?” the male twin looked at the phone. “ No ‘Hi Nolan how are you, how were the three fucking flights it took to get from the other side of the world, thank you for coming here to the middle of fucking no where’. At least say hello.” he finished, with one final kick to Victoria’s knee, waking her up fully from her sleep.

A long, deep suffering sigh tinged with a fondness was his response. “ How I have missed you’re special brand of humor.” The sarcastic response elected a laugh from both of them. It was nice to be able to see Elijah again after all these years.

“We love you too Lijah’.” Both twins echoed over the phone. “We’ll be in Mystic Falls in around an hour or so.”

“I have some business to take care of by the time you get here. Do me a favor and find Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Bring them to me when you do.” Elijah requested, already knowing the twins were going to follow his instructions

“What kind of business,” Victoria asked while she brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn. Keyword there being tried to.

Nolan leaned forward closer to the phone. “ Not only that but what could have a bunch of baby vamps done to piss off an Original. Better question is how, more so why, aren't they dead.” If they had pissed off Elijah and he hadn't killed them, he would gladly do it for him.

“ I’ll inform you of what has occurred after you bring them to me.,” He hung up, effectively ending the conversation.

“ Guess we’ll be hunting down some baby vamps sis,” Nolan mumbled, a grin thrown towards his sister.

Once Victoria and Nolan arrived at Mystic Falls, they walked around the small town taking in the surroundings it offered. Or rather lack of. Victoria tried hard to become enthralled with the town but it was safe to say it was lackluster. There was nothing special about it in this day and age, all it was now was a small-town that would be forgotten in a century or two. Her twin on the other hand made his dislike clear as day of the townspeople to see him. He severely disliked this country, and would rather explode the cities of Europe and Australia than even step a foot in the United States. The only reason he even considered coming back was because Elijah had asked.

Victoria turned to her twin. “ Want to get something to eat, while we’re hunting for information?” Her twin hummed noncommittedly and she rolled her eyes. He was so indecisive at times.

Nolan shrugged as they continued to walk. “ Might as well I guess, nothing better to do.” Besides the restaurants had to at least be nice, or at the very least creative. Right?

Nolan stared at the entrance blankly and looked around, not enjoying the simplicity of the town one bit. “ The Mystic Grill? What is with small towns and the inability to be creative in the slightest. They can't even create an original name for one of the few restaurants they have. For fucks sake get me out of this town,” Nolan whined, throwing his head back and a groan escaping him. His feet were firmly implanted into the ground, he refused to step into such a cheap and simple restaurant. His entire outfit cost more than this place.

Victoria rolled her eyes and grabbed her twin’s arm and pulled him inside the restaurant and wow. It was worse so much worse on the inside, the interior design was awful. Victoria turned at the sound of gagging noises, and saw Nolan faking throwing up.  
They sat down at a table, and soon enough a busboy came towards them. Nolan glanced over the fair skin, baby blue eyes, and muscular build hidden beneath his work uniform. The nametag read ‘Matt’ in capitalized bolded letters. “Look at this Victoria, maybe there's something interesting in this town after all.” an eye roll was his only response as his twin rattled off their orders. The flush brought to the waiter’s face only enticed him more.

Eyes were glued to the waiter’s backside as he left, tracing the globes of his ass with his eyes. He was snapped out of it by his sister’s voice.

“You’re such a pig Nolan.” she stated, nose wrinkled in disgust. Her twin just winked at her in amusement.

“What can I say, colonizers have that sort of effect on me.” Nolan stated before his eyes brightened. “ Maybe he knows where the Salvatores are.” a hum being his only response.

When Matt came back around with their orders, Nolan placed a hand on forearm to keep in place and looked into baby blue eyes. “ Be a dear Matt and answer one quick question. Where are the Salvatores.” pupils dilated slightly as he asked the question.

Matt jerked his arm out of the man's grip. "What do you need with Stefan and Damon.” the boy questioned them. The twins gave each other a confused look. The compulsion should have worked.

“Nolan, did you do it right?” Victoria asked. Nolan looked at her and gave her a scathing look, offended by such a question.

“Of course I did it right. I've been doing compulsion for over 300 years now. I’m pretty sure I did it right dipshit. The only thing that could stop it is vervain.” Two pairs of eyes snapped towards Matt as the realization hit them.

Victoria quickly sat up and grasped the bus boy's arm in a steel like grip. “Invisique.” She muttered, casting a cloaking spell to surround them before she vamp speed outside the diner, pulling Matt along with her. Her twin was in the alley mere seconds after, locked in a predatory stance.

Victoria changed her grip to be on his throat, pushing the busboy up against the wall. "Since my twins' compulsion didn’t work on you then means you’re on vervain. Which could only lead to the conclusion that you know about Vampires. Now if you want to make it out alive, you will tell us everything you know,” Victoria hissed as she showed her fangs. Nolan observed him quietly, looking for any trace of wearable vervain. He hissed slightly when he saw a bracelet on his arm, and grabbed the bracelet ignoring the burn it induced before ripping it off. 

“Listen Matt, we’re aren't going to hurt you. Well at least I’m not, I can’t speak for my companion here because he hates this town and he’s already furious. So let's not do anything to provoke him more Matty. Now, tell us where Stefan and Damon Salvatore are.” Victoria demanded, pupils dilating as she began the compulsion process.

“They live on the far side of town you’ll know when you see the big mansion,” Matt answered in a robotic tone. Victoria dropped the grip she had on his throat and started to walk away when she saw Nolan getting ready to use compulsion on Matt again.

“How do you know the Salvatore Brothers.” Nolan asked. Victoria walked back over to the two boys wanting to know this information too.

“Stefan is currently dating my ex-girlfriend and Damon is his psychotic brother,” Matt answered. The two twins looked at each other and nodded, having all the information they needed. 

Nolan turned back to Matt and put his hands on his shoulder, “Forget this conversation ever happened, you came outside because you needed fresh-air because you’re stressed from school and work.” With that done, the twins walked away from him leaving him alone in the alley.

The male immortal turned to his twin as they left a confused busboy in their wake. “ Now,” he clapped his hands together, a violent gleam in his eyes. “ Time to show these children what happens when you piss off the Original family.”

They would find the Salvatores. Even if they had to go through everyone in this godforsaken town to do so. These baby vampires would learn why the Mikaelsons were feared across the globe.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins pulled up a few meters away from the Salvatore house to not cause too much attention to them. 

“This is ridiculous,” the male twin complained as he slammed the car door shut and walked towards the Salvatore House.

His other half snorted slightly as she got out of the car, and followed behind her brother. She nudged him once in the shoulder, and chuckled as he almost tripped. Victoria ignored the glare as they continued to make their way to the boarding house.

Nolan reached out and grabbed his twin’s arm before she could make her way onto the foyer. “Are you stupid,” he spat. The hybrid let her wrench her arm of his grasp. “ We need to do a cloaking spell. There's no need to let them know that intruders are in their home.”

Victoria nodded her assent as she backed away slightly towards her twin. The two joined hands, eyes closed as a soft glow appeared between their conjoined hands. “Invisique,” the two chanted as one before they let go and moved into the house.

The vampire scrunched in his face up in disgust at the unlocked door. How bloody arrogant were these children to leave the door to homes unlocked. It was plain stupid. He glanced at his twin as they entered the house. “I’ll check downstairs, you go up?” he questioned.

Victoria shrugged, she didn't really care either way. “ Sounds good, scream if ya find them.” she winked at him before leaving her other half to check the upstairs part of the mansion.

“Now what is this,” the female vampire mused as she witnessed the scene before her. She snorted in amusement as a dark haired vampire, clearly one of the Salvatores was fed a brunette's blood as she screamed through the wrist in her mouth.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the scream as she utilized a burst of speed, pushing the younger immortal into a dresser and away from the girl who had been in his grasp. She felt the whoosh beside her as another man, the other Salvatore brother if she had to hazard a guess, rushed into the room and went to the girl who had been in his brother’s hands. Victoria’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the whimpers the girl let out. She was not in the mood to deal with a crying child.

“Elena are you okay,” the boy who had rushed into the room asked. The brunette, Elena, slowly got up she held onto the young vamp as a lifeline. The vampire Victoria had flung across the room slowly got up from the crumbled remains of the dresser.

The teennager shook her head, eyes wide in her distraught state . “Damon fed me his blood but I’m more worried about who she is Stefan,” Elena replied. Three pairs of eyes turned towards Victoria who only gave a cheeky grin and wave towards the three.

“Wait so you're Stefan,” Her eyes flicked between the brunette who was still holding on to the girl, and then flickered back to the man who she had flung into the dresser. ”..and the asshole must be your big brother Damon,” Victoria said, the grin on her face widening at the confirmation. This would be all too easy.  
Stefan vamped sped towards her but Victoria was a lot older, and faster than this little vampire. She was almost two, three, centuries older than the Salvatores, and she was not in the mood to be lenient. She let out a snort as she brought Stefan to his knees with her magic, amping the power of the aneurysm spell by the second. 

“Nolan I found them!” Victoria called out to her twin as she continued the spell on Stefan almost leisurely, a cool gaze on the vampire. Her brother was up the stairs within a split second. His gaze was sharp as he saw the other Salvatore brother launch himself at his sister.

“Motus,” the heretic intoned as he held out a hand towards the charging vampire. Damon choked on air as he was launched back across the room once more, held in place by the spell

Two adults came into the room, two that the twins ignored completely as they continued to torment the objects of their rage. Nolan walked past the two, ignoring as the man pushed the younger woman behind him infright. A sneer plastered across his face as he came within reach of the younger vampire, and he let the spell drop for a moment. Only for him to wrap a hand around the Salvatore’s throat as he squeezed tightly

“If you come at my sister like that again I will not hesitate to end your life,” Nolan hissed and he continued to squeeze tighter. The male twin learned forward to whisper into his ear. “..and you know i could do it oh so easily as well.”

A deep, threatening voice spoke but one so familiar that the twins grinned at the sound of it.“ Nolan and Victoria Mikaelson.” the twins whirled around and were met with the sight of their sire. Their family. “Stop torturing these children immediately. As you can I have already found them,” Elijah demanded. 

The twins sighed in synchrony as they released the spells casted upon the younger vampires. The two of them walked towards the Original and stopped right in front of him. Two pairs of vibrant green eyes locked onto Elijah’s as they stared their sire down.

Nolan broke first as he grinned before he stepped forward and wrapped the Original in an embrace, a movement that was swiftly followed by his twin. “It’s been a while hasn't it ‘Lijah,' ' Nolan murmured into the crook of the Original’s neck.

Elijah’s softened just a fraction, a change that he only reserved for those he cared about. Those he considered family. “Yes,” Elijah whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the youngest members of the Mikaelson clan. “It has been a while.”

“Elijah what is the meaning of this,” Stefan asked as he slowly stood up, body still quivering from the aftershocks of the spell Victoria had used on him. Likewise the other Salvatore was slowly breaking away from the wall, an indent left behind him

The eldest being in the room sighed as he untangled himself from the twins, eyes hardening as he glared at the younger vampire. “When Damon started to become more rebellious, for example right now when he fed Elena his blood,” At this he gave a pointed glance at the brunette. “I decided to call for backup, aka the twins,” Elijah explained. The twins waved innocently as they smirked at the people in the room.

Nolan caught the gaze of a stunned Alaric and winked at the human. It was always such fun to tease the enemy, a sentiment his twin shared.

“How are they able to do magic, ”Damon groaned out as he stepped towards his brother.”... they’re clearly vampires,” Damon asked as he stared the twins down. The twins rolled at the tone of the younger vampire.

“Oh little boy,” Nolan waved his hand as sparks of magic rippled across his skin. “We are so much more than vampires.”

“If you want a demonstration so badly,” Victoria smirked as she vamped sped towards an unsuspecting brunette. Before the girl knew it Victoria had her fangs out near her neck ready to bite in a split second. “We’re heretics darling. The Original Heretics to be exact.” the female heretic ignored the frightened whimper of the girl within her grasp.

“Victoria stop this instant,” Elijah sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The twins were always a hassle at some point. “She is of great importance.”

Victoria let go of the girl with a sigh as she shoved the child towards the Salvatores and walked back to Nolan, the male heretic laughing at the site . “You’re no fun ‘Lijah,” Victoria whined out.

“I do apologize for the twins' behavior,” Elijah intoned and Nolan almost snorted at that. He wasn't sorry at all. “However if the rest of you continue to jeopardize our goal Klaus will be the least of your worries,” Elijah threatened as he turned and walked out the house with the twins following behind him.

Nolan and Victoria cackled at the stumped looks behind them, and their amusement only grew at the argument that started as they left the house. Causing such chaos would always be fun

Nolan tapped his fingers incessantly on a table in the Mystic Grill. “Elijah tell us the real reason you made us fly all the way down here,” Nolan questioned as he started at the disdainful restaurant around them.

Elijah sighed as he absently adjusted a cufflink on his suit. “Niklaus has our family and Elena is a key piece in getting them back ,” Elijah explained. 

Victoria’s eyes brightened as she shared a glance with her twin. “She’s the doppelganger isn't she,” the heretic stared at her sire. Something had been bothering her with how familiar the girl had looked, and she hadn't been able to piece it together until now. That girl was nearly identical to one Katherine Pierce.  
Nolan sat up straight at that information. “Nik is trying to break his curse isn't he,” he spoke as he stirred his glass of lemonade with a straw. “ Now that a doppelganger has been born, one that is still human, he’ll have everything he needs.”

Elijah was stopped from answering as his phone rang, an annoyed glance appearing on his face before it shifted to one of indifference.

“What do you want, Stefan?” Elijah asked as he picked up the phone. The twins stared at each other in confusion unaware of what is happening. 

“Klaus came early he took Elena, he’s got her,” Stefan ranted over the phone out of breath. Elijah quickly rose from his chair and laid a $100 bill down on the table. 

“Stefan meet me at the abandoned mansion and we will find Elena. The plan will not change,” Elijah reassured. He rushed out the door with the twins as they raced to the abandoned mansion.

The three vampires sped to the abandoned ruin and were greeted with the sight of the youngest Salvatore, along with the older human who the twins had learned was called Alaric, were both pacing near the entrance

The twins tuned out the young vampire as he explained the situation, Elijah would let them know what needed to be done. The male heretic separated from his twin and sat down on a rock absently scrolled through his phone.

Nolan bit the inside of his cheek at the shuffling of feet as he focused on his phone screen. “Can you stop,” the heretic finally snapped at the male hum- Alaric, he remembered. He pocketed the phone as he glared at the human who had finally stopped his pacing. “ I get you’re worried about your little girlfriend, and doppelganger but pacing a groove into the earth won't help.” Sue him, he had been paying a little attention to what had been going on.

Whatever response the human had come up with died away as a young, beautiful dark skinned teenager appeared of the abandoned ruins. Nolan rolled his eyes at the once over his twin gave the fledgling witch from her spot at Elijah’s side. The male twin looked at the newcomer closely as his eyes widened. So this was the Bennet witch.

“We can’t let Jenna die, we have to hurry up and get there,” the fledgling witch cried out . The twins exchanged a glance with each other from across the clearing, they seriously couldn't have cared less. The both of them knew this was important to retrieve their family but that didn't mean they had to like it.

“It's okay he won’t sacrifice Jenna because we will give him a vampire he craves more, me,” Stefan confessed. 

Before Bonnie could open her mouth even open her mouth Victoria spoke up, “This is all very touching but can we hurry up and do this locator spell. Ni-Klaus is probably going to kill all of them soon,” Victoria spoke. Her twin stood up and walked back towards his two family members. How much had he missed while he was on his phone. “..and sitting here yapping isn’t going to solve shit or save anyone,” Victoria yelled. 

“Fine I’ll do a locator spell to find Klaus.,” Bonnie replied as she stepped forward, a glare etched across her face towards them. Victoria put her hand up to stop the witch before she could start the incantation.

“If we had the time I would gladly let you do the spell,” Victoria rolled her eyes as grabbed her twin’s hand, a red glow already set between them. “However we are on a time limit.” the heretic finished. The red glow grew brighter as they chanted, the wind picking up as the power in the clearing magnified.

The twins let go, as flashes of the doppelganger's location appeared in flashes across their mind. “Elena is near a water and a cliff, does that ring any bells to anyone?” Nolan asked as he regained his bearings. 

“Stevens quarry, that’s a few minutes away ” Stefan announced. Everyone nodded and headed to their cars. 

They arrived at Stevens Quarry in the middle of the ritual. “ Hold it,” Victoria snapped before the little Bennet witch could walk forward. The younger Salvatore was already bargaining with Klaus before she could stop him. Victoria rolled her eyes at the glare of the Bennet witch. “You can’t just walk up there and not expect him to snap your neck on instinct.” She grabbed the witch's hand and casted a cloaking spell, her twin doing the same with Elijah.

“As much as I would love to take you,” Looked like Stefan’s plan of bargaining was failing. “ I have plans for you.” Klaus smirked. Before Stefan could react Klaus jabbed a wooden stake into his back and broke it off halfway. The most feared Original left the younger vampire withering in agony as he walked back over to the rings of fire surrounding Jenna and Elena. Klaus’s witch let the flames surrounding Jenna recede, as the soon to be hybrid walked towards the transitioning vampire. However before he could, the baby vamp rushed towards the witch and bit into her neck.

The twins winced in sympathy, not for the witch of course but the retribution that would soon follow.

Before Jenna could drink the witch dry, Klaus came up from behind her and threw her to the ground. The dying woman looked over to her niece as she realized her approaching death. The woman met eyes with her niece as she whispered out what would be her last words. “I love you.” the scream that followed the death of the woman moments later echoed throughout the quarry.

Everyone watched as Klaus poured the blood of the dead woman into the pot. The cloaked individuals watched as Klaus dragged Elena from her spot on the ground, uncaring of the tears that continued to roll down her face. Within moments the near hybrid had his fangs within her neck, draining her dry of every drip of blood in her body.   
A dull thud of a body dropping was the moment they knew he had done it, he had completed the final requirement to end the curse that had binded his werewolf side for centuries. Moments after Klaus drank the combined blood from the pot, he dropped heavily onto the stone flooring of the Quarry as the transition began.

Elijah gave Bonnie a nod as the twins dropped the cloaking spell. They watched the Bennet watch walk forward along with Elijah as the two stared transfixed at the downed Niklaus.

Nolan nudged his sister as they stepped forward as well. “Not to be a downer,” green eyes narrowed as he heard the Bennet witch start to change, breath hitching as he felt the magic rising in the air. “...but how the hell is she supposed to get our family back.”

“More so,” an identical pair of eyes narrowed in confusion, this time locked onto Bonnie. “How the hell is a witch not even into two years of practicing able to generate such power.”

Their eyes widened at the same time. “She’s channeling at least a fifty witches, maybe even a hundred.” the male heretic stated as he turned to stare at his twin. She knew what he knew, they both knew what the use of such magic would be used towards.

“A power they want to use to kill Nik.” Victoria affirmed, visibly confused as they watched the suited back of Elijah continue to move forward in a confident stride.

Nolan licked his lips nervously. “‘Lijah would never do that,” his feet were firmly planted into the ground as he watched Klaus’s eyes widen at not only the sight of them, but the sight of his elder brother strolling towards him. “Especially not without telling us if he even thought about it.”

They weren't the only ones who had heard Bonnie chant however, as the witch working under Klaus made a movement towards Bonnie. A movement that was soon aborted as the eldest Salvatore, Damon, came up behind her and snapped her neck in one quick movement.

Bonnie’s chant continued undisturbed as she focused on making Klaus as weak as possible. Elijah finally reached his younger brother, and leaned Klaus’ down figure. An agonizing cry erupted from the hybrid’s mouth as the elder Original thrusted a hand into Klaus’s chest. The hybrid groaned in pain at the feeling of a hand wrapped around his heart.

“Elijah Mikaelson,” Victoria screeched as the twins vamp sped the short distance to the other two members of their family. “What the fuck are you doing!” Victoria yelled. Two pairs of eyes focused on the two brothers, both of them having a hand up reading to separate Elijah from Klaus in an instant. They didn't know what was going on with their sire, nor did they care. It didn't matter what happened between the family, because at the end of the day that was what you were, a family and family don’t kill each other.

Not permanently at least.

“I have to kill him after what he did to our family. I can’t let him live,” Elijah growled, the Original eyes were locked onto his brother’s, anger burning through the surface. The twins were shocked to see the genuine fear that shined in Klaus’s eyes as he stared up at his elder brother.

“What do you mean Elijah” The male heretic’s head was tilted in visible confusion. He ignored the screams of Salvatore to finish him, that of the Bennet witch as well. “He daggered them as always, and locked their bodies in coffins.” He finished with a shrug. The heretic didn't like it nor approve of it, a sentiment that was shared by his twin, but it was the   
“Norm”. No matter how fucked up that norm was.

“You don't understand, neither of you do,” The Noble Original shook his head in aggravation. He squeezed just a bit tighter at the heart surrounding his first, a perverse joy blooming in his chest at Klaus’s pain. “He dropped them into various oceans around the world.,” Elijah snapped. 

“Why are you so hurt though,” Victoria snapped as she stepped forward. “You let Klaus keep Finn daggered for over 900 years, and repeatedly helped him dagger Kol because he was too ‘wild’.” The twins always felt it was unfair that Finn Mikaelson was kept in a box for over 900 years, simply because he had not come to terms with being a vampire.

“Hell,” Nolan stepped forward to his sister. “ The only reason we haven't joined them at least once is because you can't dagger us.” The both of them rolled their eyes as Elijah ignored them and reached farther into Klaus’s chest. The twins readied themselves as they prepared to blast Elijah away from his brother

“Wait!” Klaus exclaimed, a hissed pain escaping him “I never buried their bodies at sea. If you kill me you’ll never find them,” the hybrid finished. The second oldest Mikaelson looked down at his younger brother, as he tried to gauge the truth of the words thrown at him

“You're lying.” Elijah spat out as he gripped the heart in his hand a little tighter. He was tired of listening to his brother’s vulgar promises. A thousand years he had spent trying to find any hints of redemption within his brother and he was disappointed at every turn.

“I give you my word, brother,” Klaus whispered, head bowed down. Slowly, but surely, Elijah released his hand from his brother’s heart and took his arm out of his chest. 

“No!,” The four Mikaelsons heard Stefan scream. They watched as the youngest Salvatore vamp spread towards them as Bonnie started chanting. The twins rolled their eyes as they moved in front of Elijah and Klaus.

“Motus.” Nolan chanted, a wicked grin plastered across his face as he launched the younger vamp across the quarry. Stefan’s neck was snapped from the harsh momentum and his body went limp as he landed.

“Phasmatos Somium,”Victoria intoned. Almost immediately the Bonnie’s eyes rolled into the back of head and her body slumped forward onto the ground as she was put under a deep sleep.

The four members of the Mikaelson clan disappeared moments later. All that was left in the wake of the chaos was scorched ground, and two limp bodies.

\----------------------------------------------------- days later -----------------------------------------------------

The twins and Elijah stood over Klaus naked body as he started to stir. After the ritual the new hybrid had turned into a wolf and began a mass killing spree that left with the three other members of the Mikaelson clan cleaning up his mess.

Elijah and Victoria had their eyes closed in an attempt to hide their annoyance while Nolan just stared at Klaus' body in boredom. .”Come on Nik wake the hell up.” The heretic whined as he threw clothes out towards the hybrid.

His sentiment was mirrored by his sire as the Original opened his eyes and glared at the slowly moving figure of Klaus. Victoria sighed as she moved to sit down on a protruding rock. They had been waiting for him to turn back to human for days and she was tired.

“Klaus get dressed and get up, it's time to honor your part of the deal,” Elijah demanded of his brother. The hybrid slowly got up and put on the clothes as he brushed off the dirt and leaves surrounding his body.

“That was amazing, I can change at will.” Klaus’s gleeful tone was obvious to them all. “Don’t worry brother I will honor my word, even though you did try and kill me,” Klaus glared at Elijah with slight anger in his eyes. 

Victoria rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards Klaus. “To be fair,” She started, a smirk playedacross her lips. “You did make him believe you threw his siblings into an ocean.”

A grin played across Klaus’s lips as he stared at the heretic.” Ah yes,” his eyes flicked towards the twin on his other side and then back to Victoria. “The Original Heretics came to help out their dear old sire put down his brother.” a hint of malice appeared in his eyes at the last part.

Nolan snorted and walked back to the car, a path Elijah had already started. “To be fair we didn't know what was happening,” he called back towards his sister and Klaus. “ Besides when family calls, we usually answer Nik.”

“Funny. I remember asking for your help once almost a decade ago and received no response.” The hybrid snarked back.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she got into the car.” If i remember correctly I was with my friend Lexi and Nolan,” she sighed as Nolan started to cackle from his place in the front seat. “Nolan was in the midst of an orgy.”

“Come on, let's go,” Klaus did not give that a proper response. They drove back to the dull of Mystic Falls, following Klaus’s directions until they finally arrived at an apartment building.

“Last time I checked you were dead,” were Nolan's first words as they opened the door of Klaus’s apartment. 

“This is Katerina Petrova, or as you might know her Katherine Pierce. Elena’s predecessor of the doppelganger lineage” Klaus smirked as he changed his gaze towards Stefan. 

“So this is the woman who caused you so much grief,” Victoria stated as she walked towards the doppelganger. Her twin on the hand had started rummaging through the kitchen as. “If it helps you seem more of a badass than Elena was.”

A saccharine grin was her response. “Of course I am. My doppelganger was exceedingly dull wasn't she.” Victoria liked her almost immediately. The female heretic flipped her curly black hair around her shoulder as she dropped into a set across from Katherine.  
“I’m sure you know who we are?” she gestured to her brother in the kitchen.

Katerina nodded nervously as Nolan waved to her from his spot in the kitchen. “The Original Heretics and-” Stefan cut her off as he spoke.

“I need your help, it's about my brother,” Stefan admitted. The twins give each other a confused look wondering why Stefan is asking for help after he just tried to kill Klaus. 

“Well it's going to have to wait, I have an obligation to my brother,” Klaus grinned. 

“So I have a question for you Stefan,” Nolan said from his perch on top of the kitchen countertop as he interjected between Elijah’s and Stefan’s conversation. A mirthful glint appeared in his eyes. “Do you have a twin? Because if they have an ass as nice as yours, imma need you to set me up?”

Elijah pinched his nose at his sireling’s debauchery comments as Stefan’s face lit up a delightful red. The heretic canceled at the blush that plastered across Stefan’s face. It was always fun to rile up guys.

Nobody saw it coming. Victoria was engrossed in a conversation with Katherine about her doppelganger, while Nolan was determined to tease the hell out of Stefan. So it was a shock when Klaus came up behind his brother and stabbed Elijah in the heart with the dagger. 

“No!,” the twins screamed as they stood. They ran over to his body, his skin slowly turned white and eventually he was nothing but a lifeless body. Tears were brought to Victoria's eyes as she sat next to Elijah’s body. 

“You are literally insane Niklaus Mikaelson.” Nolan glared up at the hybrid from his place on the floor.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Calm down Nolan, I will take it out of him, Eventually. The faster you and Victoria help me get my hybrids, the faster I will take the dagger out of Elijah,” Klaus smirked. The male heretic looked back at Victoria, seeing his twin continue to cry over Elijah’s body. If they wanted to, the twins could easily overpower the hybrid with their magic, too easily in fact. However that would just divide the family even further than it already was, something they couldn't afford to do.

“What are they to Elijah,” Nolan could hear Stefan whisper to the doppelganger.

“It's common knowledge of the twins' place in that family Stefan.” he could almost feel the eyeroll she gave him. “Those two are basically Elijah’s children in all but blood.”

“Great, now what should I do with you,” Klaus drawled as he looked at Stefan.

“Please I’ll do anything, just help me save my brother,” Stefan begged. Klaus could see Stefan was desperate, and lucky for him Klaus was desperate to test a theory.

Klaus grabbed Katherines arm without warning as his fangs elongated and he bit down into the vampire’s flesh . Ignoring the panicked rambles of the poisoned doppelganger, the hybrid bit into his wrist and shoved the bleeding limb into her mouth.

Everyone in the room watched transfixed as the bite wound slowly faded away, even Victoria who had finally looked up from Elijah’s daggered body. All eyes turned toward Klaus as they realized what had just happened.

“Nature always finds a way,” he was relishing in the attention. “Now let's think of ways you can pay me back for my blood” Klaus smiled. Stefan stared warily at Klaus scared of what he might make him do, but at the same time he didn’t care. He needed the hybrid’s blood for Damon.

Klaus grabbed an empty bottle that was near him and poured some of his blood into. He then grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and slid it towards Stefan. Stefan stared at it as he warily looked back up towards Klaus’s smug face.

“In order for you to receive my blood I want you to go back to your old ways. I need you to be your old self, the fun Stefan. A rippah,” Klaus explained. 

The twins watched as Stefan as the younger vampire broke through what little hesitation he had and proceeded to rip open the blood bag.

Stefan started with a slow sip but quickly drank the blood down. Once he was finished he threw the bag on the floor and looked at Klaus. Klaus slid down two more bags and grinned. “Drink up ripper, we have a lot of work ahead of us,” 

This continued for what seemed hours as the twins watched as Klaus continued to slide the apparent ripper with blood bags, said ripper drinking them down in seconds. Before they knew it the floor was littered with blood bags by the dozens

“More,” Stefan growled out, the vampiric veins revealing themselves as they rippled under his eyes.   
“In due time my friend. Soon you will have gallons of blood but for now, it's time to hold up my end of the deal,” Klaus responded. He walked over to Katherine and her pupils dilated as his compulsion took affect.

“You will go find Damon Salvatore and give him this cure, after that you're free to go,” Klaus stated. Before anyone in the room could even blink Katherine had grabbed the cure and sped out of the room.

Stefan screamed as the doppelganger ran out of the room. He was the only one in the room who knew Katherine had been on vervain, rendering the Original’s compulsion ineffective.

“Well we shall see if your brother survives or not later, but currently we have some business to handle,” Klaus instructed. Stefan nodded solemnly, he had made a deal and he had no choice but to stick to it. Nolan rolled his eyes as he snatched a pair of car keys from Klaus and went back to his twin. Together they carefully carried Elijah’s body down to the car.

“Don’t worry Vic, we’ll get Elijah and everyone undaggered soon,” Nolan consoled as he closed the car trunk with Elijah’s body stored safe inside. His sister nodded absently as they see Klaus walk downstairs with Stefan, another blood bag in his hand

“Come on twins lets go,” Klaus commanded. The twins sighed but followed Klaus into his car and were quiet as he drove away from Mystic Falls. Victoria looked out the window wishing badly that Rebekah was here, usually she could sometimes talk him out of his crazy shenanigans sometimes, but alas she is nowhere to be found and only Klaus knows where she is.   
\----------------------------------------------------- 1 month later ---------------------------------------------------

“Listen Travis, I know you know where your two lady friends are, just give me the information and I’ll let you live,” Klaus explained. Klaus had the youngest Salvatore at his victims throat, ready to give the signal to tear it out.

“Okay, okay. They live out in the country, if you drive fourteen miles out west and make a right their house is down there,” Travis squealed. He wasn't stupid enough to try and fight against an Original. He knew about Klaus Mikaelson, almost every supernatural creature in the world knew about the Original Family, and now the deadliest members of that family had become a hybrid.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Stefan, you can eat him now,” Klaus declared. Travis started to squirm and scream even louder. The twins rolled scoffed from their seats on top of the bar counter, and with a wave of Victoria’s hand the man was silenced, no sound escaping his mouth.

“I know, I know we had a deal,” A mocking laugh erupted from his throat. “...and I would’ve let you go but my friend is hungry and I’m out of blood bags,” he finished and within moments Stefan had ripped into the man’s neck. Within seconds Travis’s body was drained of blood and Stefan didn’t. In fact he kept going until Travis’ head was ripped off. 

“Ew,” the twins synchronized as the head rolled towards them. Klaus waved at Stefan to follow him. As Stefan followed Klaus the twins groaned knowing they would have to clean up the body.

“Nolan is this almost over, I hate this,” Victoria whined. Nolan angrily tossed a table and watched as it fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

“Sadly no, until Klaus gets his pack of freaks, we have to stay and continue helping to get everyone back,” Nolan shook his head. Victoria quickly grabbed a liquor from the counter behind her and started to swallow all of it. Nolan took it from her hands and started drinking it himself. Oh how they would kill to be able to get drunk.

“You do realize we are also freaks right. We’re witches and vampires. We are as freaky as it gets.” Victoria chuckled. This was the first time she laughed since Elijah had been daggered and the male heretic smiled at her.

“Hey now!” Nolan said in mock protest. “At the very least we are sexy freaks,” Nolan winked. They both laughed as they dragged the body outside and poured the liquor over it. With a wave of their hands the body was on fire, and the twins left the blaze behind them as they walked away

“Time for the next victim,” Victoria sighed out.


End file.
